L'Héritier de Harry Potter
by phoenix-money
Summary: **Petite annexe, ce n'est pas un chapitre** j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter
1. 1 Prologue

Pour ne pas changer, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf ceux que je vais inventer. L'histoire m'appartient ( tien donc, bizarre lol ) C'est ma toute première fan fiction alors, je ne vous promet pas que ça va être bien. J'espère quand même que vous aller au moins lire le prologue pour savoir de quoi ça parle.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************** L'Héritier de Harry Potter.  
  
Prologue.  
  
Après avoir obtenu leurs diplômes de sorciers qualifiés, Harry et Ron sont devenus Auror et Harry a découvert son héritage c'est à dire les pouvoirs de Goddric Griffondor, son ancêtre. Quant à Hermione, elle est devenue professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard car le professeur McGonagall a du arrêter d'enseigner ce cours pour pouvoir aider le professeur Dumbledore dans son rôle de Directeur. Ils ont appris tous les 3 à transplaner lors de leur 6ième année à Poudlard et sont devenus Animagi non-déclaré lors de leur 5ième année. L'animal d'Harry est le Lion, comme son ancêtre, celui de Ron est le cerf et celui d'Hermione est le chat. Le parrain de Harry, un « dangereux criminel » nommé Sirius Black a été innocenté pendant les vacances de 4ième année après que Ron, Hermione et Harry ait retrouvé Peter Pettigrow. On lui a accordé la garde de Harry après avoir retrouvé le testament de James et de Lily Potter. Grâce au pouvoir exceptionnel d'Harry, Ron, Sirius, Rémus, Hermione et lui-même avaient travailler pendant 1 ans et demi sur le moyen de rendre la vie normale à un Loup- Garou. Ce qui est chose faite car Rémus Lupin vit maintenant comme un parfait sorcier et non comme un loup-garou. Cornelius Fudge fut licencié de son poste de Ministre de la Magie pour incompétence. En effet, il n'avait toujours pas admis le retour de Voldemort lors de la 5ième année de nos 3 petits héros et il fut remplacé par Arthur Weasley, à la plus grande surprise de tous mais Cornelius Fudge avait absolument voulut que ça soit lui parce qu'il était le seul à faire des heures supplémentaires sans venir réclamer de l'argent et qu'il était très compétant. Arthur avait bien sûr profité de ce poste pour aller faire une perquisition au manoir Malefoy. Grâce à cela, ils ont découvert que Lucius Malefoy était un des mangemort les plus proches de Voldemort et il fut condamné à vie à Azkaban. Après cela, le fils Malefoy, qui avait pris l'habitude de se pavaner partout où il allait était dans ses petits souliers quand l'annonce fut faite dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Hagrid, le gardien des clés de Poudlard et professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, avait dû partir en mission pour Dumbledore qui consistait à rallier les géants aux sorciers dans la lutte contre Voldemort qui se faisait de plus en plus puissants. Lors de cette mission, un heureux hasard a fait que Hagrid à retrouver sa mère. Il a demandé sa démission pour pouvoir aller vivre avec sa mère à son retour. Mme GobePlanche a été élue comme nouveau professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Voilà maintenant 2 ans que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eut leurs diplômes. Harry a découvert qu'il était celui qui tuera Voldemort mais il lui fallait quand même réfléchir au moyen de la combattre. Au début, Harry avait décidé de demander de l'aide à Sirius et à Rémus ainsi qu'à ses anciens amis. Mais voyant qu'ils n'avançaient pas beaucoup, ils décidèrent de demander de l'aide aux sorciers faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et avaient aussi demander aux professeurs de Poudlard de dire aux 7ième année qu'ils feraient gagner des points à leurs maisons s'ils trouvaient quoi que ce soit sur le moyen de combattre Voldemort. A cette nouvelle, ils avaient tout de suite accepter. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés le même jour que Harry et Cho Chang, ce qui avait valu une des plus grandes fêtes qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Malgré son union, Harry s'était promis qu'il tuerait Voldemort même s'il devait mourir durant la bataille.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************* Laissez-moi une review pour me dire si vous voulez que je continue. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles Bizou  
  
Phoenix-Money 


	2. 2 Amusement, découverte et morale

Salut. J'ai fait ce chapitre avant d'aller dormir donc, je ne sais pas si il est merveilleux.  
  
J'essaye de les faire les plus longs que possible mais c'est la qualité qui compte et pas la quantité.  
  
Je tiens à remercier mes 4 premiers lecteurs : Lunenoire, Magic Dream, MPZT, Philipe Gryffondor  
  
******************************* L'Héritier de Harry Potter.*******************************************  
  
2. Amusement, découverte et morale.  
  
Quelques jours avant la fin des vacances de Noël, nos 3 amis sont dans les appartements d'Hermione, à Poudlard.  
  
-Que fais-tu ma chérie ? demanda Ron à Hermione  
  
-Je prépare mes cours pour la rentrée car je ne suis guère en avance. Répondit celle-ci.  
  
-'Mione, tu as déjà fait tes cours pour toutes les années jusque Pâques. Repose-toi un peu, tu ne dors presque plus et tu as des cernes en dessous des yeux. Dit Harry  
  
-C'est vrai 'Mione, tu devrais te reposer, sinon, tu ne tiendras pas jusque Pâques. Reprit Ron.  
  
-Les garçons, je ne sais pas comment vous faites mais vous réussissez toujours à me convaincre d'arrêter de travailler. Je vais me reposer alors, maintenant, si vous voulez bien sortir de mes appartements, je viendrai vous cherchez quand je me serai reposée. Répondit Hermione.  
  
Ils sortirent sagement sous ordre de Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.  
  
-Ca te dit une petite partir d'Echec version Sorcier Harry ? demanda Ron  
  
-Bien sûr que ça me dit. Mais attention, je me suis beaucoup entraîné pendant les vacances.  
  
-Peut-être mais tu n'arriveras pas à me battre.  
  
-Je vais te prouver le contraire. On va s'installer là. Dit Harry en montrant une table et 2 chaises.  
  
Après avoir jouer pendant plus d'1 heure.  
  
-Echec et Mat, dit Harry  
  
-Mais . mais . comment tu as fait Harry ?  
  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je me suis entraîné pendant les vacances.  
  
-Je veux prendre une revanche. Dit Ron  
  
-D'accord mais si tu perds, tu me paies pleins de Choco Grenouille  
  
-Grrrr . chantage. C'est d'accord.  
  
Pendant plus de 2 heures, les garçons se disputaient pour gagner.  
  
-Echec et Mat, dit Harry  
  
-C'est . c'est pas . pas possible. Dit Ron en mettant sa tête entre ses bras.  
  
-Eh si Ron. Ne soit pas mauvais joueur, ce n'est qu'un jeux mais je laisse tombé pour les Choco Grenouille, je sais me les payer moi-même.  
  
-Non, un pari, c'est un pari et je te paierai tes Choco Grenouille.  
  
-Non  
  
-Si  
  
-Non  
  
Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, ils n'avaient pas vu Hermione entrer dans la Grande Salle.  
  
-Stop, stop, stop, arrêter de vous disputez comme de vulgaires gamins. Vous avez quel âge ? Et vous vous disputez à propos de quoi ?  
  
-Eh bien, on a joué une partie d'Echec. Harry à gagner.  
  
Les visage d'Hermione se fit étonné.  
  
-Oui Hermione, Harry a réussi à me battre. J'ai demandé ma revanche. On a parié que si je perdais, je devais payer des Choco Grenouille à Harry. Harry a gagné et maintenant, il ne veut pas que je lui paie ses Choco Grenouille.  
  
-Vous agissez vraiment comme des gosse de première année. Venez, on va s'amuser dehors et laisser tomber cette histoire de Choco Grenouille. Dit Hermione  
  
-Tu veux dire par là que l'on va se faire une petite partie de Quidditch ? dit Harry pleins d'espoirs  
  
-Oui. Mais je voudrais savoir comment tu fais pour toujours tout deviner, aurais-tu un pouvoir caché qui te permet de lire dans les pensées des autres ? Lui dit Hermione.  
  
Heu . dit un Harry gêné.  
  
-Laisse, c'est pas grave. Reprit aussitôt Hermione.  
  
-Bon, vous venez jouer ou pas ? demanda Ron impatient  
  
-On arrive ! dirent en c?ur Hermione et Harry.  
  
Ils sortirent tous les 3 en emmenant avec eux leurs Eclair de Feu série 3 qui leurs ont été offerts par Sirius quand il a reçut 5000 Gallions après qu'il ait été innocenté.  
  
.  
  
-Harry, attention au Cognard, dit Ron  
  
Harry réussi a éviter le Cognard mais de justesse  
  
Passe du Souafle de Ron vers Harry, de Harry vers Ron et Ron qui tir et MARQU. arrêt très spectaculaire par Hermione  
  
-Eh Hermione, tu es très douée. Dit Harry  
  
-Je sais merci. Dit Hermione d'un ton vaniteux.  
  
Harry repéra le Vif d'Or.  
  
Il fit une descente en piqué de plus de 15 mètres, évita 2 Cognards, arriva à quelques mètres du sol et attrapa le Vif d'Or puis remonta en chandelle en lever la main dans laquelle il tenait le Vif d'Or.  
  
-Bravo Harry. Dit Hermione. Toi aussi tu joues super bien.  
  
-Ouai Harry, tu as encore battu ton record. Ajouta Ron  
  
-Eh, calmez-vous. Je sais que je joue bien mais il faut remercier mon père qui m'a donné ce don. Dit Harry.  
  
-Si on rentrait, il va bientôt être l'heure de manger. Dit un Ron affamé.  
  
-Ouai, venez, on va prendre une douche et puis on rentre au château. Répondit Hermione à cela.  
  
30 min plus tard, tous les 3 étaient en train de se diriger vers le château. Dumbledore était à l'entrée du château.  
  
-Venez vous 3, j'ai a vous parler dans mon bureau.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore en silence. Arrivé devant la gargouille.  
  
-Vive les Moldus ! dit Dumbledore.  
  
Les 3 amis se regardèrent avec un air comme pour dire « il est fou celui- là »  
  
La gargouille pivota pour laisser apparaître un escalier tournicotant.  
  
Ils montèrent l'escalier et puis rentrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs personnes dont Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius, Rémus et Cho Chang. Harry se dirigea vers Cho pour l'embrasser et puis s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers les 2 dernières places libres tandis que Dumbledore s'installait à son bureau, en face de tout le monde.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde. Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau, dit Dumbledore. Eh bien voilà, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncez. Une élève de Serdaigle qui est restée à Poudlard pendant les vacances m'a apporté un livre hier. Il disait dans ce livre que tous les Héritiers de puissants sorciers comme les fondateurs de Poudlard pouvaient créer leur propre magie avec l'aide de leurs nombreux pouvoirs et de leurs amis.  
  
-Où voulez-vous en venir, Albus ? demanda le professeur McGonagall  
  
-Je veux en venir au fait que Harry pourrait créer sa propre magie, une magie bien plus puissante que celle que nous utilisons pour combattre Voldemort.  
  
Tout le monde semblait réfléchir. Après quelques minutes de silence, Albus reprit.  
  
-Harry, crois-tu que tu es capable de faire cela ?  
  
-Eh bien, je dois die que c'est une excellente idée mais il me faudra beaucoup d'aide et de soutien. Répondit le concerné  
  
-Mais Harry, es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre rien que parce que tu veux tué cet imbécile de Voldemort ! s'exclama Cho Chang.  
  
-Calmez-vous Miss Potter. Harry va prévoir quelque chose pour pouvoir survivre.  
  
-Oui mais je ne suis toujours pas rassurée. Mais comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Reprit celle-ci  
  
-Tout à fait. Maintenant, trêve de discussion, êtes vous tous d'accord pour aider Harry dans cette mission ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
Tout le monde hocha la tête affirmativement.  
  
-Voilà. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant, j'ai encore pas mal de travail à faire.  
  
Tous sortirent du bureau calmement.  
  
De retour dans les appartements d'Hermione.  
  
-Eh bien Harry, tu vas en avoir du travail si tu dois créer ta propre magie en plus de ton travail d'Auror. Dit Hermione  
  
-Je sais mais si mon destin est tracer pour que je tue Voldemort, autant que je le suive. Et puis, pour une fois, c'est moi qui aurai du travail et non toi. Répondit Harry satisfait de sa réplique.  
  
-Oui d'accord, tu auras beaucoup de travail mais en plus de cela, tu risques ta propre vie. Répliqua Hermione  
  
-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione. Harry, j'espère que tu es sûr de ce que tu fais car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre et je ne suis pas le seul, pense à Cho, à Sirius, à Rémus et aux autres. Dit Ron  
  
-Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais Ron. Je suis très sûr de moi. Répliqua Ron  
  
-Peut-être même trop sûr. Murmura Hermione pour elle-même.  
  
A ce moment-là, Cho, Sirius et Rémus entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
-Alors Harry. Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Rémus.  
  
-Je vais tout simplement créer ma propre magie.  
  
-Es-tu sûr que c'est vraiment raisonnable Harry, tu sais, il est encore temps de renoncé. Dit Sirius.  
  
-N'oublie pas que tu peux y laisser ta vie, chéri. Ne l'oublie pas, ne nous oublie pas. Ajouta Cho  
  
-STOP !!! Hurla Harry en colère. J'en ai plus que marre que vous me fassiez tous la morale. Mon destin est tracer pour que je tue Voldemort et je suivrai mon destin même si je dois y laisser ma vie !  
  
Et il parti en courant de la pièce.  
  
Toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se regardèrent ahuris. Ils avaient tous la même pensée en ce moment : Ca ne sera facile pour personne !  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
J'espère avoir vite des nouvelles de ce chapitre.  
  
Laissez-moi des Reviews.  
  
Biz  
  
**Phoenix-Money** 


	3. 3 Questions et surprise

Salut.  
  
J'essaie de faire 1 chapitre par jour mais je ne promets pas d'y arriver tous les jours mais je suis quand même contente du soutien que vous m'apportez ( ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ).  
  
Je sens comme une force qui m'aide à écrire et je ne peux vous cacher que j'ai beaucoup d'idée dans ma tête, il ne me reste plus qu'à les mettre sur papiers.  
  
Si jamais vous voyez des choses qui ne corresponde pas très bien avec la réalité, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ainsi que si vous avez des remarques qui ne sont pas toujours bonnes.  
  
Bon, maintenant, place au prochain chapitre. Laissez-moi des reviews.  
  
*********************************L'Héritier de Harry Potter.***********************************  
  
3. Questions et surprise.  
  
Harry était dans sa chambre. { Il avait fait construire une grande villa à côté de la maison de Ron et Hermione à Goddric Hollow}. Il se reposait et en même temps, essayait de se calmer.  
  
-J'y suis peut-être aller trop fort tantôt. Se dit-il  
  
-Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de m'énerver. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veulent tous que je laisse tomber ? Pourquoi croient-ils tous que je vais mourir ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en moi. Se reprit-il.  
  
-J'en ai marre !!! Hurla-t-il à voix haute  
  
-Tu as marre de quoi, chéri ? Demanda la fille qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.  
  
Harry sursauta mais il fut soulagé quand il reconnut sa bien aimée, Cho.  
  
-Ah, c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur. Dit Harry  
  
-Alors, de quoi as-tu marre ? Insista Cho  
  
-J'en ai marre de la vie que je dois mener. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi suis-je le Survivant ? POURQUOI ??? Dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-Eh Harry, calmer-toi. Je sais que tu ne mène pas tous les jours une vie facile et si tu dois ajouter à ton travail d'Auror l'invention d'une magie, tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail et du va devoir travailler très dur mais avec notre aide à tous, tu y arriveras.  
  
-Oui je l'espère. Viens, je vais aller m'excuser auprès des autres pour m'être exciter dessus tantôt.  
  
Ils transplanèrent tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers le château.  
  
A l'entrée, certains élèves qui étaient rester pour les vacances se promenaient dans les couloirs.  
  
Ils partirent en direction des appartements d'Hermione, main dans la main et en silence.  
  
Arrivés devant la porte, Cho frappa et entra accompagnée de Harry.  
  
Tous étaient assis autour d'une table.  
  
Certains discutaient avec leurs voisins tandis que d'autres mangeaient tranquillement.  
  
Quand ils entrèrent, tout le monde arrêta ses occupations et un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce.  
  
-Heu . je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de tantôt. Hésita Harry.  
  
-Tu es déjà pardonné Harry. Nous te comprenons. Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour toi. Dit doucement Rémus  
  
-A croire que vous vous passez tous le mot. Dit Harry sous les regards interrogateurs des autres.  
  
-Oh, excusez-moi. Je dis ça parce que Cho vient juste de me dire la même chose. Ajouta-t-il en voyant les regards surpris des autres.  
  
-Harry, il va falloir que tu prennes des cours pour apprendre à t'exprimer convenablement. Dit Sirius une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.  
  
-Sirius ! Dirent en c?ur tous les autres en lui jetant un regard noir.  
  
-Eh, ça va, calmez-vous. Je disais ça pour rigoler.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Sirius.  
  
**  
  
-Alors Hermione, es-tu prête ?  
  
-Oui, je suis prête, même plutôt stressée.  
  
-Tu as les tests ?  
  
-Oh, encore heureux que tu me le rappelles, comment ai-je pu les oublier ?  
  
-Tu es trop stressée. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un simple test.  
  
-Je sais mais . si jamais il est négatif ?  
  
-Tu auras encore d'autres occasions pour le rendre positif, tu es encore jeune, tu as la vie devant toi.  
  
-Oui, tu as raison, allons-y !  
  
Dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, à Poudlard.  
  
-Bon, je vais dans cette toilette-là. Dit Hermione  
  
-Et moi dans celle-là.  
  
-Ok. Tiens, voilà le test. A tout de suite.  
  
Après un petit quart d'heure.  
  
-Alors Cho ? Dit Hermione toute excitée.  
  
-Positif et toi ? Répondit celle-ci encore plus excitée.  
  
-Positif. Dit Hermione en sautant sur place.  
  
-Alors c'est parfait mais maintenant, comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour annoncer cela à Ron et à Harry ? demanda Cho  
  
-Très simple. On les convoquent tous les deux dans tes appartements. On prépare une belle petite soirée, on se fait belle par la même occasion et à la fin du repas, quand je te fais un clin d'?il, on le dit ensemble.  
  
-Ok. Viens, on va à la volière pour leur envoyer un mot.  
  
Arrivées à la volière.  
  
-Bon, j'écris le mot pour Ron et toi, tu écris celui pour Harry. Dit Hermione  
  
-Ok.  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence le temps que Hermione et Cho écrivent le mot, Hermione rompit le silence.  
  
-Eh bien, espérons qu'ils ne feront pas une crise cardiaque quand ils vont apprendre la nouvelle.  
  
**  
  
Harry et Ron jouaient aux Echecs ( pour pas changer lol ) dans la Grande Salle quand 2 hiboux arrivèrent. 1 hibou se dirigea vers Harry et l'autre vers Ron  
  
Après avoir lu le mot, tous les deux se levèrent en même temps.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui est écrit sur ton mot ? Demanda Harry à Ron  
  
-Que je dois aller tout de suite dans la suite d'Hermione et toi ?  
  
-Pareil.  
  
-Ok. J'ai le pressentiment que c'est très important alors, nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant.  
  
Ils se mirent en route.  
  
Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant les appartements d'Hermione.  
  
Ron frappa à la porte et entra avec Harry après avoir entendu « Entrer »  
  
Un merveilleux spectacle s'offrait à eux.  
  
Une grande table était installée au milieu de la pièce. Elle était couverte d'une belle nappe rouge sur laquelle était posée 4 assiettes et des couverts d'or.  
  
Il y avait 2 grandes bougies et la pièce avait une couleur rougeâtre et une bonne odeur de rose.  
  
On entendait un bruit de fond qui s'avérait être une douce musique.  
  
Cho et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce. Elles étaient vêtues de robes moulantes rouges à paillettes dorées, elles avaient fait de très belles coiffures dans leurs cheveux et étaient très joliment maquillées.  
  
-Si on aurait su qu'on fêtais quelque chose, on se serait mieux habillés. Dit Harry à la pointe de l'étonnement.  
  
-Justement, nous voulions vous faire une surprise. Répondit Cho.  
  
-Eh bien pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Reprit Ron.  
  
-Bon, trêve de bavardage. Mangeons.  
  
Au menu, il y avait comme entrée des pêches aux crevettes, comme plat, du poulet, des frites et de la compote et comme dessert, de la glace.  
  
Après s'être remplis l'estomac, Ron demanda :  
  
-Alors, si vous nous avez préparez un tel dîner, c'est que vous devez nous annoncez quelque chose. Est-ce que je me trompe ?  
  
Cho et Hermione se regardèrent.  
  
Hermione fit un clin d'?il à Cho et elles dirent d'une même voix :  
  
.  
  
Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'elles disent, vous devrez attendre la suite lol mais je suppose que vous avez déjà compris. J'ai laissé assez d'indices.  
  
Je tiens encore et encore à remercier mes reviewer pour l'encouragement qu'ils me donnent.  
  
Gros bizou à tous ( et à toutes lol ).  
  
Phoenix-Money 


	4. 4 Attaque au 4, Privet Drive

Salut. Voici le chapitre 4.  
  
Je n'ai pas sur faire le ch.4 plus vite car je devais faire un gros travail pour E.D.M.  
  
Aujourd'hui, j'avais de l'inspiration car j'étais dans le calme et j'étais bien reposée et j'espère que grâce à cela, j'aurais peut-être plus de reviews.  
  
Eh oui, je ne suis guère satisfaite du peu de reviews que j'ai eu depuis le début de ma fan fiction.  
  
Je sais que je demande beaucoup mais ça va très vite et si vous ne savez pas comment on fait des reviews, vous allez en bas de la page et cliquer sur GO, à gauche.  
  
Bon, je vous mets le chapitre maintenant.  
  
Bonne lecture. ( Vous allez enfin avoir la réponse à l'énigme du chapitre avant )  
  
**************L'héritier de Harry Potter***************  
  
4. Attaque au 4, Privet Drive.  
  
Cho et Hermione se regardèrent. Hermione fit un clin d'?il à Cho et elles dirent d'une même voix :  
  
-Nous sommes enceintes !  
  
Cette annonce eut un drôle d'effet càd que les deux garçons recrachèrent la gorgée de vin qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.  
  
-Eh faites attention, sinon, c'est vous qui allez nettoyer ! Dit Hermione  
  
-Co.comment veux.veux-tu qu'on.qu'on fasse a.attention à ce.ce qu'on fait a.a.après l'annonce que.que vous venez de.de nous faire ? Essaya d'articuler Ron.  
  
Les deux filles se regardèrent et puis commencèrent à rire comme deux folles.  
  
Harry se leva avec un commun accord avec Ron qui fit de même.  
  
Ils allèrent tous deux se placer derrière leurs femmes respectives et les embrassèrent dans le cou.  
  
Puis remontèrent doucement jusque la bouche.  
  
Après ce bain de baiser :  
  
-Je suis très content d'être enfin papa. Dit Harry à Cho.  
  
-Moi aussi, je dirais même que j'en suis enchanté. Dit Ron à l'adresse de Hermione. -Eh bien si tu es si content, allons fêter ça dans notre chambre. Dit Cho à Harry.  
  
-Avec plaisir, chérie. Répondit celui-ci d'un ton flatteur.  
  
Et ils transplanèrent tous les deux dans leur maison en laissant Ron et Hermione en tête-à-tête.  
  
-Cho, tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Je le sais depuis cette après-midi. Hermione et moi avons fait le test en même temps. Dit Cho.  
  
Et comme pour la remercier, Harry l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
Après un long, très long moment.  
  
-Il faudra choisir un nom. Dit Harry tout essoufflé.  
  
-Tant qu'on se saura pas le sexe, ça ne sert à rien. Répondit Cho.  
  
-Eh bien on prévoit un nom de fille et un nom de garçon.  
  
-D'accord. Alors, que dis-tu de Emmanuel(le) pour un garçon ou pour une fille ? Demanda Cho.  
  
-Non, ça fait trop classique. On va essayer de s'organiser. On va commencer par le prénom de la fille. Dit Harry.  
  
-Ok. Alors, que dis-tu de Christina ? Demanda Cho.  
  
-Non, Julie ?  
  
-Non, Sarah ?  
  
-Non, Emilie ?  
  
-Non, Florence ?  
  
-Non, Ashley ? Dit Harry avec espoir.  
  
-Ouf, on y est arrivé. Va pour Ashley Potter. Maintenant, au tours du garçon. Que dirais-tu de Michel ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Non, trop vieux. Fabien ?  
  
-Non, Jimmy ?  
  
-Non, Adrien ?  
  
-Non, François ?  
  
-Non, Mickaël ? Dit Cho avec espoir ?  
  
-Oui, parfait. Et voilà, on a fini. Ce n'était pas si dur. Et en plus, je trouve que ça sonne bien Ashley et Mickaël Potter.  
  
Pendant qu'ils discutaient gaiement, ils n'avaient pas vu la tête de Arthur Weasley dans le foyer.  
  
-Hum hum, excusez-moi de vous dérangez. Dit celui-ci en se raclant la gorge.  
  
Harry et Cho sursautèrent mais se calmèrent après avoir vu la tête de Mr. Weasley dans le foyer.  
  
-Oh, bonsoir Mr. Weasley. Dit Harry  
  
-Bonsoir Harry, miss Potter. Dit-il en inclinant la tête.  
  
-Harry, je vais aller droit au but. Il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts.  
  
-Où ça ? Demanda Harry  
  
-Au 4 , Privet Drive.  
  
-Quoi ? Hurla Harry.  
  
-Tu m'as très bien compris. Rejoints-moi vite sur les lieux, je t'expliquerai là-bas.  
  
-Ok. A tout de suite Mr. Weasley.  
  
**************************************************  
  
-Ron, il y a eut une attaque de mangemorts au 4, Privet Drive.  
  
-Quoi ? Hurla Ron  
  
-Tu m'as très bien compris Ron. Dépêche-toi de venir me rejoindre sur les lieux, je t'expliquerai tous là-bas.  
  
Et la tête de Mr. Weasley disparu.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sur les lieux.  
  
-Enfin ! Vous en avez mis un de temps pour venir. Bon je vous explique. Aujourd'hui, il y a environ 1h00 de cela, ton oncle et ta tante ont été attaqués par des mangemorts.  
  
-Et comment vont-ils ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Euh . on ne sait pas. Dit Mr. Weasley gêné.  
  
-Quoi? Hurla Harry qui avait fini par découvrir le lourd secret des Dursley et grâce à cela, il s'était lié de quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amour avec eux.  
  
-Eh bien, on n'a pas retrouvé les corps. Je suppose que les mangemorts se sont fait passer pour certains de tes amis et .  
  
-Ils leurs ont dis qu'ils pouvaient leurs faire confiance et ils les ont suivis. Dit Harry sombrement.  
  
-Harry, dis Ron, si tu ne veux pas participer à cette affaire, nous te comprendrons.  
  
-Non ! Je veux y participer. Et Dudley était avec eux ?  
  
-Je suppose que non. Tiens, nous avons trouvé ceci.  
  
Harry prit la carte postale que lui tendait Mr. Weasley.  
  
« Cher papa, chère maman. Ici, tout va pour le mieux. Ma chérie et Emilia ( sa femme et son enfant lol ) sont au paradis. Elles n'en reviennent toujours pas qu'elles sont aux U.S.A. . Bon je vais vous laisser. Vous pouvez me répondre à l'adresse suivante : 9225 E. Tanque Verde Rd. Apt# 35-203. Tucson AZ 85 749. Gros bisous à vous et à Harry quand vous le verrez. »  
  
-Il faut le contacter Dit Harry après avoir lu la lettre.  
  
-Nous y avons pensé mais on ne sait pas comment fonctionne la poste des moldus.  
  
-Envoyer ce message, dit Harry en écrivant un mot sur du parchemin, et donné ce portoloin en même temps. Et prenez Hedwige, elle sait où le trouver.  
  
-Ok. Frédéric, envoie ce message à l'aide de Hedwige. Dit-il en tendant Hedwige à l'homme nommé.  
  
*************************************************  
  
-HoHo !  
  
-Qui a-t-il mon Dudley chéri ?  
  
-La chouette de Harry vient d'arriver. J'ai bien peur qu'il soit arriver quelque chose de grave.  
  
-Eh bien li-le.  
  
-Ok « Cher Dudley. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Tes parents ont été enlevés par des mangemorts. Tu dois absolument revenir. J'ai joint à ce mot un Portoloin. Je t'ai déjà expliqué comment ça fonctionnait. A tout de suite. Harry. »  
  
-Bon chérie, tu diras au revoir à Emilia de ma part. Je dois absolument y aller. Il prit la vieille botte rapiécée qui accompagnait le mot et disparu instantanément.  
  
**************************************************  
  
**Pop**  
  
-Ah salut Dudley. Dit Harry  
  
-Bonsoir. Alors, que sait-il passer ? Demanda Dudley.  
  
Et Harry commença son récit. Après quelques minutes.  
  
-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Dudley.  
  
-Eh bien justement, il y a des gens qui nous attendent pour en parler. Dit Harry.  
  
-Ok et où ça ?  
  
-A Poudlard.  
  
-Et comment y allons-nous ?  
  
-En transplanant. Dit Harry en tenant Dudley par le bras.  
  
Et ils se retrouvèrent à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
-Bon, je vais te demander de ne pas faire de bruit dans le château car les élèves dorment déjà. Dit Harry  
  
-Ok. Ca doit être géniale la magie. WOAW !! Dit-il en apercevant le château.  
  
-Allez viens, ne perdons pas de temps.  
  
-Ok. Je te suis. En fait, pourquoi as-tu l'air si joyeux malgré ce qui arrive ?  
  
-Parce que je viens d'apprendre il y a 2h30 que j'allais être papa.  
  
-Félicitation.  
  
Tellement ils parlèrent, Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient devant la statue du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Mot de passe ? Demanda la statue.  
  
Harry jeta un coup de pied à Dudley qui ouvrais la bouche pour certainement dire : Woaw, des statues parlantes !  
  
-Sucette à la fraise. Dit Harry  
  
La statue pivota pour laisser apparaître un escalier tournicotant.  
  
Harry et Dudley qui avait un air émerveillé montèrent l'escalier et arrivèrent devant une porte.  
  
Ils entrèrent et découvrirent.  
  
***************************************************  
  
FIN DU CHAPITRE 4  
  
La suite au prochain épisode lol.  
  
Alors, pour l'énigme du chapitre avant, est-ce à cela que vous vous attendiez ?  
  
Et pour celle de ce chapitre, à quoi vous attendez-vous ?  
  
Si vous voulez avoir le prochain chapitre, il me faut au moins 10 reviews et si j'en ai +, je ferai un chapitre intéractif càd que vous m'envoyer vos idées et j'essayerai de les mettre dans 1 chapitre.  
  
Bizou à tous et laisser moi pleins pleins pleins de reviews ( lol )  
  
Phoenix-Money 


	5. Annexe

Salut.  
  
Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !!!  
  
Je voulais juste vous prévenir que si vous me faites pas + de reviews, je vais très vite  
  
me découragée et je ne vais plus faire de suite !!!  
  
C'est honteux, je n'ai reçu que 4 reviews pour ce chapitre !!! Mais c'est scandaleux !!  
  
Je tiens quand même à remercier ceux qui m'en ont laissé une.  
  
-Shirley Faucett ( chp 1,3 et 4 )  
  
-JasonFox ( chp 4 )  
  
-Tiffany ( chp 4 )  
  
-Kaorou ( chp 4 )  
  
-Philippe Griffondor ( chp 1 et 3 )  
  
-Lunenoire ( chp 1,2 et 3 et surtout, ma toute première review )  
  
-You work is Good ( chp 2 )  
  
-MPZT ( chp 1 )  
  
-Magic Dream ( chp 1 )  
  
Et voilà, si je compte bien, je n'ai que 9 personnes qui prennent la peine de me laisser  
  
une review.  
  
Je voulais aussi dire qu'il y a 1 personne qui a +- découvert ce qui se cachait  
  
derrière la porte !!  
  
Bon, si jamais je n'ai pas d'autre review, je ne sais pas si vous aurez la suite de cette  
  
fan fiction.  
  
J'espère que VOUS avez COMPRIS le MESSAGE !!!!  
  
Bon, je vous laisse  
  
Gros bisous à vous tous.  
  
Phoenix-Money 


	6. 5 Découverte surprenante

Excusez mon retard pour écrire le chapitre 5 mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problème avec mon ordi, j'ai été très occupée pendant ma semaine de vacances donc je n'ai pas su faire grand chose.  
  
Je tien quand même à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews avec leurs soutiens morale.  
  
Vous avez raison, je ne dois pas faire attention aux nombres de reviews. Mais je suis quand même étonnée qu'il y ait de personnes qui vont des les pages suivantes pour lire des fan fictions.  
  
Bon, assez bavardés, je vous met le chapitre 5 et j'espère que vous l'aimerez.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
************************L'Héritier de Harry Potter**********************  
  
5. Découverte surprenante.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et découvrirent Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Sirius, Rémus, Ron, Hermione et Cho.  
  
-Ah Harry, nous t'attendions. Bonsoir Dudley. Dit Dumbledore  
  
-Heu . Bonsoir Mr. Dit Dudley émerveillé par la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer.  
  
-Bon nous devons parler de l'attaque de tout à l'heure. Alors, installez- vous confortablement car cela risque d'être long.  
  
Tout le monde pris un siège et après quelques minutes, le calme revint.  
  
-Bon Harry, je crois que avant tout de chose, tu dois nous expliquer quelque chose à propos des Dursley. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
-Heu . Tu veux dire le lien qui nous à unis ? (1)  
  
-Oui Harry. Nous t'écoutons.  
  
-Ok. * raclement de gorge de la part de Harry * Cela ce passa un 31 juillet après-midi.  
  
$&* Flash-Back*&$  
  
-Vous savez quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry au Dursley.  
  
-Nous sommes le 31 juillet, un jour comme les autres. Répondit Vernon.  
  
-Tu n'as pas tord pour le 31 juillet mais tu as tord quand tu dis que c'est un jour comme les autres car aujourd'hui, c'est mon 17ième anniversaire ce qui veux dire que je ne suis plus un sorcier de premier cycle.  
  
-Et alors, ça change quoi ? Répondit Pétunia.  
  
-Tu ne crois quand même pas que mes parents vont t'offrir des cadeaux ! Dit Dudley  
  
-Je ne veux pas avoir de cadeaux de leurs parts ! Lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Alors, pourquoi nous avoir fait ce petit discours ? Insista Vernon.  
  
-Pour vous dire que vu que je ne suis plus un sorcier de .  
  
-JE T AI DEJA DIS DE NE JAMAIS PRONONCER DE MOTS QUI VIENNENT DE TON MONDE ! Hurla Vernon hors de lui.  
  
-Sillencium ! Dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur Vernon qui se tus aussitôt.  
  
-Je continue, vu que je ne suis plus un sorcier de premier cycle, j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard.  
  
Harry s'approcha de Vernon qui gigotait pour pouvoir retrouver l'usage de la parole.  
  
-Finite Incantatem ! Dit Harry et aussitôt, Vernon commença à parler précipitamment.  
  
-Comment as-tu . as-tu osé faire 'ça ' dans . dans ma maison ? Tu vas regretter ça ! Hurla-t-il.  
  
-Hola, calme si tu ne veux pas être stupéfixié. Dit Harry.  
  
-Tu n'oserais jamais. Le défia-t-il.  
  
-Tu crois que c'est un gros moldu à grosse moustache dans ton genre qui va m'en empêcher ? Dit Harry.  
  
-Ne traite plus jamais papa de cette façon, je t'en interdis ! Intervint Dudley.  
  
-Toi, gros cochon sans queue, ne te mêle pas de cela. CrashLimace ! Hurla Harry qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.  
  
Après avoir dit cela, Dudley commença à cracher des limaces visqueuses et il se dirigea vers les toilettes.  
  
-ARRETE !!! Hurla Pétunia et en même temps, les fenêtres et les vases se brisèrent. Harry s'arrêta net tout comme Vernon.  
  
-C'est . c'est toi qui . qui a fait . fait ça ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oh non, pourquoi c'est revenu ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui est revenu ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus perplexe.  
  
-Ma magie. Dit Pétunia  
  
-Quoi ? Dit Harry. Tu es une sorcière ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Il faut que tu m'expliques certaines choses toi.  
  
-Bon d'accord. Asseyons-nous.  
  
Pétunia commença son récit.  
  
-Tout a commencer le jour où ma s?ur a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Mes parents étaient très fiers d'elle. Mais il y avait une autre lettre dans l'enveloppe. C'était la mienne. Mes parents ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup alors, ils ont décidés de me mettre dans une école spécialisée pour enlevé les pouvoirs magiques à un enfant et le dégoûté de la magie. Jusqu'à maintenant, la magie ne sait plus manifestée en moi sauf aujourd'hui.  
  
$&* Fin du Flash-Back*&$  
  
-Et après ces révélations, nous avons créer un lien qui nous a unis. Acheva Harry.  
  
Tout le monde s'était tus pendant le récit de Harry. Après quelques minutes de silence, Dumbledore dit :  
  
-Merci Harry. Ca nous éclair l'esprit. Je suppose que la magie de ta tante se manifeste quand elle est très en colère donc, sa magie va sûrement se manifester près des mangemorts vu qu'ils ne sont pas très gentils.  
  
-Oui mais il va falloir qu'on les retrouve quand même. Dit Harry.  
  
-Oui et pour cela, tu vas devoir commencer à créer ta propre magie Harry. Ajouta Dumbledore.  
  
-Je veux bien mais il me faut une salle pour méditer et réfléchir, une pour m'entraîner, etc. .  
  
-J'en connais une qui seras parfaite pour tes besoins Harry. Nous allons y aller tous ensemble.  
  
Ils sortirent tous du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Celui-ci sorti se mit en tête du groupe et se dirigea vers le Hall d'entrée.  
  
Il monta le grand escalier de marbre, tourna à gauche, monta un escalier tournicotant, tourna à droite, continua tout droit, tourna encore à droite, monta un grand escalier en bois, tout ça suivit par tous les autres.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu.  
  
Au bout du couloir, il y avait un tableau représentant Goddric Griffondor avec un phénix et son épée.  
  
Ils avancèrent vers le tableau et celui-ci dit : Ce sont les seules personnes qui peuvent entrer dans cette salle ? Demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.  
  
-Oui. Alors, dit-il en s'adressant aux profs et à Hermione, Ron, Harry et Cho. Quand vous êtes devant le tableau, prononcer clairement vos noms et prénoms puis attendez que Goddric vous dises d'entrer et là, vous passerez à travers le tableau. Quand vous voulez venir plus tard, vous traversés simplement le tableau. Goddric vous aura reconnu.  
  
-Ok. Dit tout le monde en c?ur.  
  
Dumbledore commença, ensuite Harry .  
  
Quand tout le monde était entré dans la salle, ils avaient tous un air émerveillé.  
  
Devant eux, il y avait une grande table.  
  
A gauche, il y avait une grande bibliothèque.  
  
A droite, il y avait plusieurs salles.  
  
La 1ère était isolée, elle devait sûrement servir de salle de méditation.  
  
La 2ième pièce devait servir de salle d'entraînement car les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient couverts de mousses. Elle était très grande.  
  
Il y en avait une autre qui devait servir de salle de distraction.  
  
Et tout cet univers avec les couleurs de Griffondor bien sûr.  
  
-Bon, ce n'est pas ça mais il commence à se faire tard. Harry, si tu veux, il y a une grande chambre derrière la bibliothèque. Tu peux y dormir quand tu veux comme ça, dès que tu te réveilles, tu peux directement te mettre à travailler. Maintenant, nous allons te laisser. Oh, j'allais oublier. Vous vous trouvez dans la Chambre des Secrets de Griffondor plus communément appelée : L'exile du Phénix. ( 2 ). Bonne nuit. Tous sortirent de la pièce laissant Harry seul plongé dans ses pensées. Il décida après un long moment d'aller se coucher car il était quand même très fatigué.  
  
***************************************************  
  
1 = Depuis quand Harry tutoie Dumbledore ? Ben avec le temps, Harry sait très attaché au vieil homme et Dumbledore lui-même lui a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom et de le tutoyer.  
  
2= L'exile du phénix ? J'ai mis ce nom car c'est l'endroit qui servait de salle de réunion aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre.  
  
Il est un peu plus court mais bon, c'est la qualité qui compte, pas la quantité.  
  
J'espère avoir au moins 1 review ( lol ).  
  
Excusez encore mon retard.  
  
Gros bisous.  
  
Phoenix-Money ( noubinoux@yahoo.fr )  
  
P.S : N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, je vous répondrai directement. 


	7. Annexe 2

Salut.  
  
Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.  
  
Je voulais vous dire que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à continuer cette fan fiction.  
  
Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais arrêter. Je n'oserais pas !!  
  
Mais j'ai une autre idée.  
  
Je vais d'abord vous demandez comment vous croyez que je pourrais renommé cette fan fiction ?  
  
Répondez-moi le plus vite possible et je vous expliquerai par mail pourquoi je vous ai demandé cela.  
  
Maintenant, je vais quand même répondre à mon seul reviewer pour le 5ième chapitre :  
  
Philippe Griffondor : Pour ce qui est de l'Exile du Phénix, je sais pas où j'ai été chercher ça. Si tu as une autre idée, n'hésite pas à me la communiquer.  
  
J'allais oublier, il y auras peut-être des modification dans le texte.  
  
Bon gros bisous à tous.  
  
Phoenix-Money !  
  
P.S : je vais certainement réécrire cette fan fiction sous 1 autre adresse e-mail mais avec le même pseudo !! 


End file.
